Bajo el sueño
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Paso por su mente, lo sabemos, fue tan obvio. Lars sentía algo por Alisa… esto es un puro CRACK. La noche si guarda secretos, para suerte de él sólo ella lo sabe.


_**Creo que este texto es un vil borde, pero lo tenía en la cabeza, quizá no lo supe expresar bien, pero todo fue un sueño de Lars. No lo culpen, es hombre y Alisa… ella es ella. **_

_**Disclaimer: ok, nada me pertenece. ¿No es cruel? Todo es de Namco…**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_

* * *

_

**Bajo el sueño**

Su piel tenía la misma textura, el aroma, color; sin diferencia, era una mujer. La besó, y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció como el de cualquier otra. ¿Por qué tenía que ser el acto tan perverso? Alisa lo abrazó, hundió sus manos en los cabellos castaños mientras él seguía besándola. Acarició su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa. Era obsceno pensar en hacerlo con ella. Puede que fuera igual que con una muñeca. Si era a la imagen y semejanza de una humana, entonces no habría por qué dudar. Aunque sabía que al quitarse la ropa no había nada que esconder y mucho menos su propio miedo. Lars tembló un poco al sentir las manos de Alisa en su pecho.

― Así se demuestran el amor los humanos— le dijo, sonrió. Su padre seguramente le introdujo más que buenos consejos en su tarjeta de memoria.

La volvió a besar esta vez con pasión hasta tirar de sus cabellos, ella no se quejó. Probablemente no sentiría dolor. Entonces no era igual. Deseaba que fuera humana, que gritara bajo sus brazos como otras en el pasado. Ella era inocente, dulce. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, no se quejó. Tampoco era que quisiera escucharla, pero…

― Soy un pervertido… no puedo resistirme. Eres hermosa…— la abrazó. Con delicadeza desató los listones de su vestido, las medias, zapatos. Sobre la cama Alisa quedó sin ropa con los leds verdes mirando a Lars.

La observó detenidamente, no había nada distinto. Tocó sus pechos para comprobar la textura, eran suaves, carnosos. Se asustó. ¿Por qué la crearon tan perfecta? Le daba miedo pensar en alguna idea retorcida. Aunque la tecnología era bastante avanzada, seguramente quisieron llevar el proyecto hasta los límites de la perfección.

― ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Es la primera vez? Prometo no hacer nada mal— comentó la cybor confundida por la actitud de su compañero. Fue a él, lo abrazó mientras daba un largo beso. Colocó sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

Regresaron a la cama. La iniciativa de ella despejó su mente y la tomó. Era la misma sensación. Sentía las contracciones, el roce con de su piel. Desgraciadamente el único que sentía era él. Ella lo miraba complacida, acariciaba su rostro y besaba sus ojos mientras él se movía sobre ella. Aquello no era un acto de amor, era de agradecimiento. Cambió de posición, con ella en sus piernas, esperaba que dijera algo, que cerrara los ojos, oír su voz. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Alisa, contuvo su llanto mientras se corría. Fue tan frío, banal y hasta deprimente. No lo hubiera hecho, fue como estar con un muerto. Pensó

Se alejó de ella y fue al baño. No sabía si era la cabeza o la sensación de asco, pero quería vomitar. Huir de la habitación y dejarla sola. Abrió las llaves de la regadera y consumió su llanto en ella. Alisa esperó sentada, seguía desnuda y miraba paciente la puerta.

Despertó. Alisa estaba sentada mirando la ventana. Le dolía la cabeza. No recordaba haber salido del baño e ir a la cama. Tampoco en ponerse los jeans.

― Buenos días— saludó Alisa y se sentó a su lado― ¿dormiste bien?

Lars asintió, seguía avergonzado.

— ¿Dormiste? Qué pregunta más estúpida, claro que no duermes… eres un robot— dijo con cierto coraje.

Ella rió no pareció ofenderle.

— Vi el amanecer, dormiste profundamente en toda la noche. Creo que tenías una pesadilla, hacías ruidos raros y creí que estabas llorando. No te molesté, papá decía que no era bueno despertar a nadie de su sueño.

― ¿Sueño?— se preguntó y se dejó caer en la cama que sintió húmeda al igual que entre sus pantalones.

Sonrió, todo había sido un sueño. Comprendió que él único enfermo y pervertido era él. Alisa no dejaba de mirarlo. Lars se sonrojó. La mano de Alisa acarició la mejilla de Lars y su cabello.

— Que suave. Quería tocarte, es curiosidad―Él recordó la hora y corrió al baño. Su cabeza estaba despejada.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, cualquier coment, duda, critica, lo que sea… bienvenida sea.**_


End file.
